


Complaints

by Marimomarble99



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimomarble99/pseuds/Marimomarble99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound decides to teach Crosshairs a lesson after one too many complaints about their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khuahaul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khuahaul).



> Credits to Khuahaul for the picture that inspired this fic

Warnings: M/M, Dom/Sub, Bondage, Reluctance

Characters: Crosshairs, Hound

Pairings: HoundxCrosshairs-

Setting: After AoE @ Cade’s new place

 

Crosshairs sat in a corner of the Yeagers’ barn, growling softly to himself. To say that he wasn’t happy with being charged with the safety of the three squishies by Optimus Prime was the understatement of the century. Hound sat nearby, with that damn cygar in his mouth, as he listened to Crosshairs rant. The Autobot’s technical specialist grew increasingly annoyed with each word that came out of Crosshairs’ mouth. He could tell that the mech was nanoklicks away from outright hurling insults at Prime.

“I mean, why should ah stick mah neck out for Optimus, huh? What’s in it fer meh?” he growled.

That does it, thought Hound. Crosshairs was suddenly slapped across the faceplates by Hound’s thick spike. Hound grabbed Crosshairs helm and yanked him forwards, mashing the paratrooper’s faceplates against his spike. Taken by surprise, Crosshairs fell forward on his hands and knees, heat pooling in his interface panel from the display of dominance by Hound.

“Cuz ya lil’ Bitch,” Crosshairs felt a thrill of arousal race down his back struts at Hound’s low, husky tone.

“Optimus needs us like ya need a spike to swallow,” Hound growled, shoving Crosshairs’ face against his fat, pressurised spike.

Crosshairs got the message loud and clear. However, he wasn’t ready to submit just yet. Swiftly, he placed his servos on Hound’s knee joints and pushed against them hard. Hound stumbled back and Crosshairs immediately rolled out of the way. Getting to his pedes, he gave the dark green bot a smug smirk.

“Ya ain’t gonna pin meh down tha’ easy.”

Hound’s optics narrowed and Crosshairs had just enough time to jump out of the way before a grenade was thrown in his direction. Landing on the floor, he scrambled away just to realise that the grenade hadn’t exploded. A large figure loomed above him and Crosshairs was suddenly grabbed by his face and dragged across the floor of the barn, with Crosshairs struggling all the way. Hound easily pinned Crosshairs down and grabbed both his arms, chaining them to a rafter in the barn. Standing in front of Crosshairs, he waited until the bot got back on his knees before rudely slapping him in the faceplates with his fully pressurised spike. He grabbed the kneeling bot’s helm and mashed his faceplates against his spike once again, smearing lubricant all over Crosshairs’ faceplates.

Crosshairs gave a muffled groan and eyed the spike before looking up at his mate. Said mech was staring down at him with a look of anger and lust smouldering in his optics. Moaning, waves of arousal hit him as he realised how thoroughly fragged he was going to be once Hound was done with him. His lustful thoughts were cut short by Hound pressing his hips against Crosshairs’ face. Without further hesitation, Crosshairs took his mate’s spike in his mouth, swallowing its full length. He gently scraped his denta along Hound’s length and swirled his glossa around the tip of his spike. As he bobbed his head up and down his mate’s length, he moaned as Hound facefucked him, shoving his spike down his intake. Feeling his own spike straining to get free of its housing and the lubricant that had been pooling in his valve start to trickle down his thighs slowly, he tugged on his restraints, mewling, trying to free his servos so that he could pleasure himself. Unfortunately, Hound had wound the chains around his arms pretty tightly, so getting loose wasn’t an option. He was about to open his interface panels when Hound growled roughly.

“You’d better keep your equipment behind its panels or I’ll make sure you won’t walk straight for weeks.”

Crosshairs wouldn’t have minded feeling sore except for the fact that the damn bug and the samurai would never let him live it down if they saw him limping around looking like he’d been freshly fragged. Arching against Hound, Crosshairs rubbed his thighs together in an attempt to create some delicious freedom to alleviate the near painful sensation of arousal and whined around Hound’s spike when his efforts ended in vain.

Grunting, Hound made a few more thrusts and fully sheathed himself in Crosshairs’ mouth, overloading in it. Groaning, Crosshairs obediently swallowed it up. A trickle of lubricant made its way down the corner of the paratrooper’s mouth. Hound’s interface panel snapped back into place over his spike and he looked down at Crosshairs critically, musing over how he should punish his rowdy lover as he watched the Corvette pant and rub his thighs together, trying to overload himself. This hadn’t been the first time Crosshairs had complained about why he should follow Prime and it was definitely not the last, but Hound would teach Crosshairs a lesson he would never forget, to shut him up for quite some time (hopefully it didn’t encourage him instead). The dark green mech eyed his mate with slight amusement at how desperate Crosshairs was getting. An idea formed in Hound’s processor.

Crosshairs panted as he tried to create enough friction between his thighs and interface panel to send him into overload. He bucked and twisted but his efforts only succeeded in getting him even more riled up. Groaning, partially in agony and mostly in lust, he looked up at Hound pleadingly, silently begging his mate to help him out. He wouldn’t actually beg, of course. His pride would never allow him to do that. Or so he thought. His vision blurred slightly around the edges of his optics as he stared up at the mech, who had a smirk on his faceplates.

Finally, Hound placed his servos on Crosshairs and started stroking his armour, pinching sensitive wires and getting him as riled up as possible. An enormous charge had begun to build in Crosshairs’ body but he had no way of hurrying Hound to dispel it. Hound’s hands wandered lower and lower until one of his servos was stroking Crosshairs’ inner thigh and the other was busy groping his aft. Hound claimed Crosshairs’ mouth in a rough kiss and their glossas fought for dominance as Hound’s teasing hand got nearer and nearer to Crosshairs’ interface panel. The green Corvette bucked and writhed against Hound’s ministrations, moaning into his mouth, his optics shuttering and off lining in pleasure. Smirking against Crosshairs’ mouth, Hound cupped the mech’s interface panel, smirk widening when said mech bucked into Hound’s hand keening desperately. Hound stroked his mate’s panel once, twice and then, stepped away from him completely. Crosshairs nearly wailed at the loss of contact, electric blue optics coming online in a flash to see his mate standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chassis and smirking down at him.

“Why’d ya stop!” Crosshairs demanded angrily, though the impact of his words was greatly lessened by the static lacing his voice. Hound smirked simply widened. Leaning down, he growled into Crosshairs audial huskily.

”Beg for it.”

Crosshairs’ optics widened. He looked away immediately, embarrassment colouring his faceplates. Hound grinned.

“If you don’t, then I’ll leave you here, chains and all. Hope ya enjoy explainin’ to the other bots about what you’re doin like this,” he said. Crosshairs’ helm snapped towards his mate’s faceplates. He narrowed his optics.

“Ya wouldn’t,” he said lowly, a hint of desperation in his voice. Hound matched his mate’s gaze with a smug amusement of his own.

“Try me.”

Crosshairs gritted his derma, turning his gaze to the floor. Raising an optic ridge, Hound shrugged.

“Alright then.”

The jeep turned around and walked towards the berths in the barn. Crosshairs stared after his mate in horror. He was actually fraggin serious! Torn between his pride and dignity, Crosshairs held a quick internal debate before deciding to save his dignity and surrendered himself to Hound.

“Please…”

The word was so soft that Hound almost didn’t catch it. So, he pretended like he didn’t and continued walking.

“Please.”

Crosshairs’ voice was heard clearly this time around. Hound grinned and turned to face his mate. Crossing the floor, he stood in front of the bot again, crossing his arms over his chassis as he waited for his bot to speak. Crosshairs was burning up in humiliation and arousal. He had never had to beg anyone to do anything and being completely dominated by his mate turned him on completely. Faceplates burning in embarrassment, Crosshairs forced himself to meet Hounds optics.  
“Please, Hound. Please frag me.”

Hound’s spike pressurised immediately, straining against its housing. He had never felt more turned on in his life. His mate kneeled before him, arms bound to the rafters above, covered in his lubricant and begging for his spike. He was more than happy to oblige.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Hound said with a grin. Servos scraped against Crosshairs’ interface panel, creating the delicious friction he had longed for.

“Open for me,” Hound murmured into his audios. Crosshairs moaned in satisfaction as his interfacing panels slid back, revealing his spike and valve. Lubricant pooled on the floor below his valve in waterfalls and his thick spike was twitching, begging for attention. Chuckling, Hound released his own spike from its housing again and positioned himself at Crosshairs’ entrance. In one fluid movement, Hound slammed himself into Crosshairs’ well-lubricated valve. Said mech was in bliss. Every sensory node in his valve was on fire as Hound pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. Throwing back his helm, Crosshairs moaned loudly and tugged on his bonds and Hound held his hips in place and rammed into him. The charge building up in Crosshairs’ body grew larger and larger, causing his optics to become white and making him nearly scream in pleasure.

Sensing his mate was close to overload, Hound whispered into Crosshairs’ audios, “Cum for me.” In two more thrusts, Crosshairs overloaded, crying out his mate’s name, with Hound right behind him, doing the same thing. Hound held him close as both mechs panted from their overwhelming overload. Slowly, Hound got to his pedes and untied Crosshairs, helping the mech get on his pedes. The pair made their way to the berths and collapsed on one of them; Hound putting an arm around Crosshairs’ waist and drawing him close, settling his mate’s helm on his chassis.

Chuckling softly, Crosshairs murmured with a smile on his faceplates, “If this is wha’ happens when ah complain ‘bout followin’ Optimus, ah gotta do it more often.”

Shaking his helm lightly, Hound watched as his mate fell into recharge. Looking over the top of the mech’s head, he realised that they had left quite a mess behind. Ah, well. He’d clean it up tomorrow. Offlining his optics, Hound followed his mate into a peaceful recharge.

[ http://khuahaul.tumblr.com/post/91355826387/i-have-a-major-n-e-e-d-for-more-of-this-pairing](http://khuahaul.tumblr.com/post/91355826387/i-have-a-major-n-e-e-d-for-more-of-this-pairing)

  



End file.
